Recuerdos perdidos
by Marion Cifer
Summary: Sus recuerdos poco a poco comienzan a despertar, quizás en ellos se revele la nueva cara del caos.
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia no me dejaba dormir, tanto que ya casi la termino. Se la dedico a mi amigo-enemigo-troll "el buesus"

Aclaraciones:

Los personajes le pertenecen a Naoko-sama, la historia es 100% mía

* * *

**Capítulo I**

Nuevamente allí estaba él, sentando en el balcón de su habitación observando al infinito cielo nocturno, aquello ya era rutina de todos los días en su persona, sonrió al ver las estrellas fugaces surcar el cielo y perderse en el infinito. Hace cuanto tiempo que había viajado como una de ellas junto a su reina, ya no lo recordaba, pero si recordaba un hermoso planeta azul, lleno de bosques verdosos y frondosos, la última vez que había visitado la tierra fue en un acto de protocolo y desde entonces no había regresado.

Esa vez que había ido, deseaba conocer a los soberanos de Tokio de Cristal, sin embargo, le toco permanecer fuera de palacio por orden de su soberana.

Sonrió al sentir el aire de la noche rozar su rostro y jugar al mismo tiempo con sus cabellos oscuros, sus ojos azules contemplaban embelesado las estrellas, sin embargo, algo en su mirada indicaba que buscaba algo más allá de ese cielo, algo que estaba oculto para él, ¿Qué era? Se preguntaba a diario sin obtener respuesta alguna a ello.

- Me volveré loco. – Soltó una fina carcajada al decir aquello, algunas veces le gustaba reírse de sí mismo en esos momentos de silencio. – Quisiera saber, porque busco tanto una respuesta algo que quizás solo es producto de mi imaginación.

Cerró los ojos dejándose acariciar de nuevo por el viento, el sueño comenzó a envolverlo lentamente hasta llevarlo a la inconciencia.

_El silencio lo envolvía en aquella habitación, observaba con una sonrisa hacia la cama que frente a él se encontraba, envuelta por las sabanas se encontraba una mujer, las sabanas de seda envolvían sus piernas y subían hasta su cintura, su espalda desnuda era tocada por sus cabellos rubios, los cuales se encontraban algo desarreglados esa mañana. Se acercó a ella lentamente y acaricio con la yema de sus dedos su delicada piel, recorriendo desde su hombro hasta el borde de la sabana, sonrió aún más al escucharla susurrar su nombre entre sueños, el sonrojo en sus mejillas y sus labios rosados lo incitaban a contemplarla toda la mañana, pero eso no era posible y lo sabía._

_La tristeza se instaló en su expresión al darse cuenta que la noche había acabado, solo una noche, una noche que guardaría en su memoria para siempre._

_- Te amo… - Murmuro antes de besar por última vez su frente. – _

_Tomo su chaqueta negra y se dispuso a salir de aquella habitación que los había visto jurarse amor hace tan solo unas horas atrás, abrió la puerta, pero la figura de una mujer ante él lo detuvo. _

_Su cabello negro-azulado caía en cascada sobre sus hombros y su espalda, su capa de color negro cubría su cuerpo, sus ojos estaban cubiertos por una venda dorada. Aquella presencia lo desconcertaba profundamente._

_- Lo que has hecho merece la pena de muerte, pero creo que hare algo mejor – Retrocedió un paso al verla alzar su mano, su sorpresa fue inminente al notar que su mano estaba completamente esquelita, sin piel que la cubriera, solo los huesos podrían apreciarse. – _

Despertó respirando agitado ante aquel sueño tan extraño, su frente se encontraba perlada por una fina capa de sudor, aquel sueño lo había confundido completamente. Mas fue su sorpresa al notar que había amanecido, se alzó de su asiento y miro hacia el jardín, todo estaba desolado, una fina neblina cubría el lugar.

- ¿Qué ha sido ese sueño? – Sacudió la cabeza completamente confundido. – De nuevo sueño con esa mujer, ¿Quién es esa rubia?

- ¿No deberías estar listo para partir a la luna? – Se giró al oír la voz de uno de sus hermanos, tras de él se encontraba un joven de tez clara, ojos verdes y cabellos plateados, quien vestía un traje negro y en su cinturón una espada se encontraba enfundada. - ¿Qué te pasa Seiya?

- Tuve un sueño raro, pero más que un sueño parece un recuerdo de algo. – Dio un suspiro al ver la cara de confusión de su compañero. – Olvídalo, ¿Ustedes están listos?

- Taiki y yo estamos listos, pero tú veo que aun llevas el pijama. – Un tic nervioso apareció en el ojo derecho de su hermano, sonrió nervioso y corrió a su habitación. – ¡No tienes remedio!

Sonrió al escucharlo regañarle como todas las mañanas, si no fuera por su hermano ya lo hubieran destituido como caballero del reino de Kinmoku, se miró al espejo, no se veía tan mal, el cabello no estaba desarreglado, pero aun así allí estaba ese reflejo en sus ojos, aquella tristeza que no comprendía. Mojo su rostro ya sin darle importancia a su extraña expresión.

"Siento que algo me falta." – Con aquel pensamiento se dispuso a salir de su habitación, afuera lo esperaba su hermano y lo miro con reproche, no le gustaba ser impuntual cuando se trataba de los deberes de la corona.

- Deja de mirarme así Yaten, no es mi culpa que me quedara dormido, estuve hasta tarde terminando de darle órdenes a los soldados, no podía irme sin dejar a su majestad segura.

- Lo sé, pero debiste despertar al menos temprano como todos los demás. Sabes lo importante que es para la reina esta visita al milenio de plata, somos sus embajadores y mira que llegar tarde el día de nuestra visita. ¿Qué dirán los habitantes de la luna de nuestros modales?

- Que somos sexys, geniales y apuestos – Sonrió divertido al ver la mueca de desagrado de su hermano. – Te saldrán arrugas si no sonríes más seguido.

- No digas tonterías Seiya y espero te comportes ante los soberanos de la luna. –

Ambos salieron al jardín donde lo esperaban la soberana del reino, una mujer de cabellos rojos y junto a ella un joven de cabello castaños, quien se veía ligeramente enojado por el retrasó de sus compañeros.

- No me veas así Taiki, no es mi culpa, es de Seiya por quedarse dormido. – Se apresuró a defenderse el peliplata. –

- Es nuestra primera visita al reino de la Luna desde que los soberanos de Tokio de cristal decidieron separarse y cada quien hacer crecer su propio reino y ustedes dos como embajadores piensan dar un mal ejemplo de nuestros modales de puntualidad. – La soberana puso una mano sobre el hombro del castaño y le sonrió para que se calmara. – Usted les perdona muy fácil su majestad.

- Taiki, deberías comprender que tus hermanos no cambiaran y mucho menos Seiya. – Dijo con una sonrisa. – La Neo reina Serenity es una persona muy amable y cariñosa, así que con ella no tendrán algún problema, sin embargo, sus guardianas si son otra cosa, ellas no toleraran alguna falta de modales ante ella y su hija. ¿Entiendes, Seiya?

- SI yo entiendo, no se preocupe dejare el nombre de Kinmoku por lo alto.

"Eso es lo que preocupa" – Pensó algo nerviosa la soberana.

- Como sea, Seiya mantente alejado de la reina y de su hija, es lo único que te pido, deja que tus hermanos se hagan cargo de todo lo referente a tratos con ella.

- ¿Por qué no puedo hacerlo yo también? – Pregunto con enojo, era la primera vez que le hacían algo así. - ¡También soy embajador!

- Eres un idiota, puedes generar conflicto – Se apresuró a responder Yaten. –

- No estás listo para hacer pactos con una soberana. – Secundo Taiki. –

- Prefiero que socialices con las guardianas, por favor hazme caso Seiya, es por el bien de todos.

No se atrevió a responder a las palabras de su reina, solo atino a fruncir el ceño y caminar hacia sus hermanos para partir de una vez.

- Les deseo suerte mis estrellas fugaces, - La pelirroja los miro desaparecer en el cielo. – Por favor Seiya no te acerques a ella, por favor.

* * *

Espero esta historia les guste, cualquier duda podre resolverla, y las sugerencias son bien recibidas, menos insultos.

Hasta la próxima


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, hace un tiempo desde que subí el primer capítulo de esta historia, aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo.

- _"pensamientos"_

_- Recuerdos_

- Hablan

**o**_O**o**__O**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**_

**Los personajes de sailor moon no me pertencen, son de Naoko Takeuchi**

**o**_O**o**__O**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**_

**.**

.

**.**

.

**.**

.

**.**

Estaba cansado de las miradas que le daban las guardianas de la Neo Reina, ¿Qué había hecho él de malo? Era la pregunta que recorría su mente, sin embargo, no lograba deducir una respuesta coherente a su interrogante.

Sus hermanos permanecían en reunión a puerta cerrada con la reina; y él…él estaba allí aguantando las miradas de aquellas féminas, no era que no le gustara ser el centro de atención entre chicas se consideraba guapo, pero las miradas de odio que le daban lo estaban desesperando. Dio un bufido de fastidio, ya no se le ocurría nada bueno para poder acceder aquel salón real y conocer a la reina de la Luna, ninguna idea lógica acudía a su mente en aquel instante.

Se alzó de su asiento y se acercó a las puertas, pero una de las guardianas se interpuso, su cabello castaño claro poseía un corte algo varonil a su parecer, su mirada destilaba furia y algo de rencor, se sentía confundido ante aquella mirada extraña.

- Algo no me termina de convencer, como un patán como tu es embajador de Kinmoku – Se sorprendió al oír aquellas palabras cargadas de frialdad e ironía. –

- ¿Patán? ¿Acaso me conoces para afirmar eso? – Se apartó de la puerta y de aquella mujer sin decir algo más, pero sus palabras lo hicieron detenerse en el acto. – Repítelo.

- He dicho que se bien cómo eres, solo debo ver tu facha de mujeriego.

- No te dijo tu mamá; ¿qué es malo juzgar a las personas sin conocerlas?

- Fue mi madre quien me enseño lo que sé. – Contrataco la guardiana sonriendo de lado. – Deberías irte del reino.

- … - Se giró encarándola. – Si me voy de aquí te privo de mi sensualidad.

Sonrió al notar que la guerrera del viento no decía alguna palabra más, las puertas del salón se abrieron lentamente dejando ver a sus hermanos quienes eran acompañados por las guerreras de Mercurio y Marte. Se hizo a un lado para tratar de visualizar a la reina, pero de ella solo vio su largo cabello rubio, se quedó en shock al ver aquellos mechones rubios ondear mientras ella se alejaba sin voltear si quiera. El aire proveniente desde los balcones abiertos trajo hasta él, el dulce aroma de un perfume, un perfume que le parecía familiar.

- Jazmín… - Susurro sorprendido. Sin embargo aquellas palabras fueron oídas por una joven de cabellos negros quien lo miraba estudiando sus acciones. - ¿Pasa algo señorita?

- No, con su permiso. – La guerrera de Marte dio media vuelta y regreso al salón en compañía de sailor Mercury. –

Seiya prefirió seguir a sus hermanos al verlos dejar la estancia, Taiki y Yaten hablaban entre ellos sobre los puntos tratados en la reunión, sin embargo, él solo buscaba en su mente el motivo por el que era tratado así y más a un donde había sentido ese perfume que le era familiar.

- Seiya, - Se detuvo antes de chocar con uno de los pilares y se giró hacia su hermano. - ¿Qué te pasa?

- Taiki, ¿Conocemos de algún lado a las guerreras de la luna? – Sus hermanos se vieron entre si algo confundidos por su pregunta. –

- No Seiya, no las conocemos, ¿Por qué? - Se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino. - ¿Crees que las conoces?

- Solo que hablan como si me conocieran de algún lugar, no entiendo, además creo que ya las había visto antes, pero quizás fue en mi visita a Tokio de Cristal, aunque puedo estar equivocado.

Tanto el castaño como el peligris se quedaron en shock al oírle, lo observaron avanzar hasta el jardín, no sabían que decir, porque hasta ellos pensaban lo mismo que su hermano.

El viento de la tarde mezclaba los aromas de las rosas en el jardín, rosas, orquídeas y tulipanes eran las que más resaltaban en él, eran sus aromas mezclados los que adormilaban los sentidos de una pequeña niña, su cabello lo llevaba suelto y era peinado por la joven que la mantenía en su regazó, sus largas hebras rojizas brillaban con la luz de la tarde, la pequeña se mantenía entretenida con su biberón de color blanco, su vestido rosa pálido la mantenía abrigada esa tarde.

La rubia dejo el cepillo sobre una pequeña mesita de jardín y ato con cuidado el cabello de la infante en dos coletas altas, sonrió al sentir como la niña jalaba su cabello.

- No hagas eso por favor Selene. – Sonrió y alejo sus manitos con cuidado. – La reina ha tardado en la reunión, pero ya vendrá a ver a su princesa.

La guardiana del amor y la belleza se alzó al sentir pasos acercarse, su sorpresa fue enorme al ver a un joven de cabellos azabaches mirando a la bebé con curiosidad.

- Seiya… - Murmuro. – D-Disculpe, ¿Necesita algo?

- ¿Eh? – La atención del azabache se posó en la joven de melena rubia. – No, yo solo…yo solo caminaba por el jardín y escuche voces así que me dio curiosidad y vine a ver quiénes eran.

- ¿Sabes quién soy? – Se atrevió a preguntar la joven al mirarlo tan confundido. Su sorpresa fue inminente al verle negar. –

- ¿Debería saber quién eres? – Ella solo se le limito a desviar la mirada. - ¿Pasa algo? ¿Usted sabe quién soy acaso?

- Yo… - Mina suspiro para responderle, pero la figura de la sailor del viento tras el pelinegro la hizo permanecer en silencio. –

- Sailor Venus no deberías estar perdiendo el tiempo en niñerías, ya deberías llevar a la princesa con la reina. – La dureza de sus palabras hicieron enfurecer al pelinegro. –

- No entiendo que hice para que tú y tus amigas me odien tanto, apenas las he visto en mi vida, porque ni en la tierra logre ver alguna de ustedes, pero no es justo que por el simple hecho de que ella hable conmigo tú le hables así. – La encaro ya cansado de su actitud. –

Sailor Uranus permaneció en silencio al ver la seriedad del joven, miro a Venus quien sonreía satisfecha.

- ¿Por qué discuten? – Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda del azabache al escuchar aquella voz dulce. – No ven que tenemos invitados y ustedes peleando.

- Alteza. – Uranus y Venus hicieron una reverencia al verla. –

- Mis queridas guardianas. – La mirada color zafiro de la reina se posó en Seiya, ambos permanecieron en shock mirándose a los ojos, buscando algo que les dijera donde se habían visto. - ¿Usted debe ser el hermano de Seiya y Taiki?

- ¿Ah? – Asintió. – Soy Seiya Kou, su majestad – Tomo su mano con delicadeza y la beso, ella sonrió con un pequeño sonrojo. – Discúlpeme por ser tan atrevido, pero usted merece ser tratada con caballerosidad.

- Un caballero, eso me agrada, veo que en Kinmoku sus jóvenes tienen buenos modales. – La reina se acercó a la pequeña cuna de la bebé y la alzo en brazos. – Mi princesa, perdón por no haber venido antes.

Sailor Venus se acercó a Seiya con disimulo y lo sujeto con fuerza del brazo, él la miro interrogándola con la mirada, no entendía el motivo de su actuar.

- Seiya no te acerques a la reina ni a las demás guardianas, si lo haces no dudaran en hacerte daño así sea contra las reglas de convivencia del palacio. Por favor Seiya aléjate ahora, es por tu bien.

Seiya se sorprendió ante la seriedad de su petición, ¿Qué podrían esconder las guerreras de la luna? Su mirada recayó en la reina y la pequeña niña que mantenía en sus brazos, por una extraña razón pensaba que algo faltaba en ese cuadro familiar, negó diciéndose que solo imaginaba cosas que su mente le jugaba sucio, pero nuevamente un escalofrió recorría su espalda al sentir un frio helado y una voz tétrica hablarle al oído.

- Morirás si permaneces aquí Seiya Kou…

Busco con la mirada de donde provenía esa voz, pero no había nadie a su lado más que Sailor Venus, quien lo observaba extrañada por el miedo en su mirar.

**.**

.

**.**

.

**.**

.

**.**

**Fin Capítulo 2**

**Notas: **

Gracias aquellas personas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer y dejar su opinión sobre la historia. Si tienen alguna duda o sugerencia pueden decirme, con gusto las responderé.

Espero el capi haya sido de su agrado.

Bye.


End file.
